


Intimidated

by WandaPea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaPea/pseuds/WandaPea
Summary: You are relieved to know your not the only one who feels so out of place here. Maybe Wanda is the key to your confidence and finding a home with the Avengers.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Intimidated

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and where I should go with it next.

The compound still feels completely alien to me. I've been here long enough that I should feel comfortable by now and yet I find myself waiting until I know everyone is in bed or gone out for the day to find something to eat. I don't even dare to look around and explore. The entire team seems so intimidating to me. None of them have done anything to make me feel so uncomfortable but they all keep to themselves and I feel like I don't belong here. 

The only other team mate who seems familiar is Wanda. We haven't even spoken but we seem to have some kind of underlying connection. Like me she seems to keep to herself and avoid the kitchen and communal areas when others are there. She seems shy, almost afraid of herself. I have seen her on missions and she is incredible but also rather temperamental. I can imagine that when out of control she could destroy us all. 

I can't help but wonder what our teammates think of her. They barely seem to speak to her either and make it really obvious that they are wary of her during training. Except Steve. He appears to genuinely care about her and sometimes looks disheartened when she disappears into her bedroom once again.

Vision on the other hand should possibly be a bit more wary of her. He seems to be fascinated with her and is constantly watching her every move. 

I don't know why I feel such a strong sense of protection over her. I am well aware that she can protect herself just one. I suppose I don't feel so alone knowing I'm not the only one who feels so isolated from the rest of the team. 

They each all seem to have their own lives. They go for days out to see friends and family whilst me and Wanda never leave the grounds. I can't even remember what it's like being in a town or going into a shop. I never knew I would miss something as trivial as picking out my own groceries. I have everything I need here without even having to ask for it. All the food and toiletries I can even think of turn up without me even noticing. 

Over the next few days I find myself seeking her out. At first I didn't even realise I was doing it. My gaze shifts over her when I see her in practice, where she looks so uncomfortable and wary. As soon as Steve or Natasha dismisses us she disappears in an instant, as do I, while the rest of the team are joking around with each other. I watch as she keeps her head down and goes straight back to her quarters, the door closing softly behind her. 

That evening I wait until it gets dark and venture out of my room. I know this is the time I can normally hear her walk down the hallway. I make an effort to be quiet and become increasingly frustrated with how fast my heart is beating. I feel pathetic for being so nervous about talking to someone I have already been living with. As soon as I enter the kitchen I hear the familiar sounds of someone making tea. I spotted her with her back to me. I see her tense as she must be able to sense my presence. I take a second to wonder if she is reading my mind.  
It takes a second but she slowly turns to look at me, clearly confused as to why I am in the kitchen at this hour. My mind goes blank and I have never felt so flustered before. Maybe it's the way her eyes bore into me, or the fact that I know the power she possesses. Perhaps it's just because I'm finally realising how truly beautiful she is.

We stand there for what feels like hours, neither knowing what to say, or the others intention. 

“Do you want to play some chess?”


End file.
